O Obscuro Segredo de Harry Potter
by Fernanda Destro
Summary: Uma nova Fic, pós Batalha Final em Hogwarts - uma fic cheia de mistérios e reviravoltas, com muita ação, muito romance, e cheia de grandes surpresas... SUPREEENDA-SE!
1. Chapter 1

Pessoal, uma fic cheia de suspense e tensão... agora encontramos Harry sozinho, isolado do mundo e longe dos amigos... vamos mais pra frente entender o porque de tudo isto...

Prólogo

Harry olhou pela janela do chalé, a neve caia monotamente, e ele se permitiu voltar ao tempo. Raras vezes ele fazia isso... mas hoje era especial, a neve, a primeira neve do ano trazia a ele dúbias emoções...

Primeiro ele se lembrava de Hogsmeade, seus passeios com Rony e Hermione... tempos conturbados, mas sem dúvida nenhuma fantásticos. Eram inocentes com uma coragem típica de adolescentes, enfrentando perigos inimagináveis...

Ele se lembrava do riso de Mione, das reclamações de Rony, até do gosto da cerveja amanteigada que tomavam no três vassouras...

Harry fez uma careta e uma lembrança ruim atravessou sua mente como se um raio o tivesse atingido.

A última fez que ele vira os amigos...era o dia da primeira neve do ano e infelizmente, aquilo fora extremamente necessário... ele sabia disso... mas eles não sabiam ... e ficaram magoados... extremamente magoados com ele... o rosto de Hermione , quando ele disse que iria embora e pediu para que não tentassem achá-lo... a raiva de Rony pela falta de explicações... tudo isso não saía de sua cabeça... mesmo depois de anos...

Apenas Lupin e Tonks sabiam parte da verdade.. mas haviam cumprido sua promessa e não haviam comentado nada com os amigos... felizmente... Harry não os queria em perigo... ele suportaria tudo... a solidão.. a saudade... mas não suportaria vê-los feridos ou mortos por sua causa.. isso jamais!

A fúria de Harry a este mero pensamento fez com que ele quebrasse um abridor de cartas de metal que ele estava na mão.

Ele se levantou, acariciou Edwiges, que estava adormecida em um canto da sala, até ela tentou animá-lo, há dois anos havia voltado com cartas de Rony e Hermione que ele até hoje não tivera coragem de abrir... ele a repreendeu e ela ficou olhando-o magoada, com seus olhos âmbar faiscando para ele, por vários dias...

No momento Harry estava em Interlaken , na Suíça, um povoado que se encontra no coração do país alpino, entre os lagos Thun e Brienz, e aos pés de três das montanhas mais célebres dos Alpes.

Fazia dois meses que estava lá, seguindo uma pista, ou melhor uma intuição que tivera desde seu último e conturbado sonho. Será que ele podia chamar aquilo de sonho?

Ele foi até a penseira e voltou a mergulhar nela à procura real de pistas...

""" Era uma noite fria, mas clara.. extremamente clara... ele estava em sua cama quando se sentiu sair do corpo e caminhar por um cenário jamais visto... no sopé de uma montanha, ele se lembrava muito bem...haviam homens encapuzados , extremamente excitados com algo que estavam planejando, havia, gravado no gelo a Marca Negra... Harry observava de longe quando ouviu uma voz metálica e fria:

- Ainda estou muito fraco... Potter quase conseguiu desta vez... devo ser mais cauteloso...

- Mestre.. quando agiremos? Já faz dois anos que estamos na obscuridade...

Harry gelou, aquela era a voz de Lucius... mesmo depois de tudo que acontecera na batalha final, ele continuava leal à ordem dos Comensais...

A voz de gelo cortou novamente o ar como um suspiro:

- Ainda não... mas podemos dar a estes trouxas uma demonstração do que podemos... temos que ser cautelosos, não sei até onde Potter sabe sobre minha pseudo existência... não sei como andam seus poderes de sondar minha mente.

- Não deve estar funcionando mestre.. ele acredita que o senhor está acabado... com todo respeito...

- Não sei... ele se afastou dos amigos... talvez com medo de que eu os ataque como forma de vingança... idiota.. jamais faria isso...´seria me expor demais... mas me deliciar com aquela sangue-ruim não seria nada ruim... se bem que eu dei pequenas mostras de que eu sou capaz...

Harry sentiu uma raiva imensa.. acordou suado.. mas sem nenhuma dor na cicatriz... ele não entendia... ele passou a mão na testa nervoso. Era quase se como ele tivesse vontade que ela doesse para ter certeza...

Ele não podia correr riscos.. não podia ... Sua mente estava confusa... não podia concordar com Lupin que dizia, que sua experiência de "quase morte" fizera uma conexão com Voldemort, lhe dando detalhes do que ele planejava antes de ser destruído.. como um roteiro de todas suas futuras maldades... Lupin dizia que a melhor explicação era que sua cicatriz não doía, portanto Voldemort, não existia...

Harry não concordava... sua primeira visão tinha sido aterradora...e ele estava feliz na época... feliz demais... com descobertas que havia feito e que não pudera desfrutar... tivera que magoá-la antes de poder dizer algo.. tinha que sair de perto... ele era um imã para o perigo...

Depois do último sonho, Harry não sabia para onde seguir... o noticiário da noite o informou corretamente.. a colônia de férias de esqui nos Alpes Suíços sofrera uma avalanche repentina, não detectada, que soterrara vários chalés e matara várias pessoas. A imagem na TV, dera a pista final.. a montanha que ele vira no sonho, estava estampada em sua tela de plasma de 52". Harry não pensou duas vezes e arrumou as malas...

Ele tinha que descobrir... ele tinha... devia isso a seus pais, aos amigos que se foram na batalha, a Sirius e aos seus amigos...

N/A - INTRODUÇÃO PEQUENA.. DO DILEMA QUE HARRY ENFRENTA... VAMOS COMEÇAR A VOLTAR AO TEMPO PARA QUE COMECEM A ENTENDER O PORQUE DA PARTIDA DE HARRY E O QUE ELE ENFRENTARÁ MAIS PARA FRENTE... 


	2. Chapter 2

VOLTANDO AO TEMPO PARA MELHOR ENTENDER A "FUGA DE HARRY"

As comemorações estavam por toda parte, a única parte ruim da coisa, era que o St. Mungus estava lotado de pessoas feridas, e o engraçado que apesar de feridas elas estavam felizes. Até o clima do hospital era de certa forma festivo. Harry estava feliz e irritado. Hagrid, contra sua vontade o fizera ir ao hospital, devido à gravidade de seus ferimentos.. ele estava nervoso..

Rony e Hermione estavam menos machucados, estavam na enfermaria... o clima entre os Weasleys era estranho... um filho morto em batalha... mas estavam todos ali. Harry queria se livrar logo daquela cama e daqueles curandeiros e ir atrás de todos, de alguma forma, se adiantasse, pedir desculpas aos Weasleys por Fred.. aquilo dilacerava sua mente.

Ele passou a mão pela cicatriz e ela agora era fria... fria como gelo.

O curandeiro veio examinar um ferimento particularmente profundo que ele tivera no tórax, ele estava sendo examinado e bandagens estavam sendo colocadas quando ele ouviu gritos no corredor

- Escute aqui enfermeira.. eu vou entrar, nem que tenha que te estuporar.. vou ver Harry e nada vai me impedir de fazer isto entendeu? a voz de Hermione era poderosa.

Harry riu, e a dor no peito aumentou. A porta do quarto se escancarou e Hermione veio toda desajeitada com um curativo na cabeça e o braço em uma espécie de tipoia e avançou para ele. O curandeiro estava até meio perdido com os gritos da garota segundos atrás e havia parado de tentar fechar o corte de Harry.

Ela avançou para ele e disse: - Por Merlim, você está muito machucado Harry... tá doendo? Disse ela com os olhos assustados... Harry tentou puxar o lençol para cima mas foi impossível, ela havia se sentado em cima do lençol na beira da cama.

- O Sr. já tentou o pó de _candamarcensis ? _ela perguntou nervosa

- Srta. primeiro tentamos os procedimentos normais do hospital, este pó é raro e é usado em cirurgias somente... e em casos extremos! Ela ficou vermelha e mexendo numa bolsinha minúscula que tinha pendurada junto ao quadril disse:

- E isso não é extremo?... Escute aqui, pode não parecer... porque ele é meio idiota quando se trata da vida dele, mas isso deve estar doendo demais... e acho que não temos tempo para terapias alternativas...

- MIONE - gemeu Harry - Fica quietinha e deixa ele trabalhar... ela sabia que ele estava com dor.

- Harry já passei por coisas demais hoje, eu VI você morrer hoje, e tudo que menos precisa hoje é sentir dor.. então:

- Petrificus Totalis - ela apontou a varinha para o curandeiro que caiu duro no chão

- MIONE - você enlouqueceu? Ele tentou se levantar mas foi inútil .Gemeu e ficou branco de dor e o corte começou a sangrar profusamente. Hermione já estava com um vidro com um pó na cor ocre e pediu para que ele ficasse deitado.

Ele obedeceu, mas não saiu uma palavra da boca dele, ela removeu a atadura que o curandeiro havia colocado e todo unguento que ele havia colocado ali e limpou a ferida com cuidado. Ele a olhava , perdido em pensamentos...

- Agora fiquei quieto... toma morde isto aqui.. ela passou o que tinha sido a "camisola de hospital dele" esse pó de _candamarcensis _é eficaz mas dói pra burro. Ele obedeceu, ainda mudo e sem saber onde ela havia conseguido aquilo.

- Acho que sou forte o suficiente pra aguentar.. disse ele teimoso...

- Fica bonzinho e segue meu conselho - disse ela colocando o pó na mão e fechando-a para espalhar ele por igual por toda extensão da ferida... Ele continuava observando-a...

Quando ela derrubou o primeiro punhado ele quase desmaiou de dor... ficou sem fala e agarrou os lençóis em uma tentativa desesperada de se conter...

- Desculpe ela disse, larga de ser teimoso...

Ele nem pestanejou , mordeu o pano do lado e deu sinal para ela continuar... a dor era terrível, ele sentia todas as camadas de músculo e pele se fechando como se estivessem sendo costuradas sem anestesia...

Ela o olhou penalizada.. lágrimas involuntárias saiam dos olhos dele e a ferida foi se fechando, era um processo lento e dolorido.. mas saudável... não infeccionava, não precisava de tratamentos alternativos... não precisava de bandagens, mas a dor era incrível.

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos dele, numa tentativa de confortá-lo e estranhamente ele sentiu a dor ir embora. Ela limpou as lágrimas de dor dele e o beijou na cicatriz e murmurou:

- Me desculpe... fugi da enfermaria pois sabia que eles não usariam isto em você... é muito raro e é usado em casos extremos somente ... e ... er ... e pra mim .. você é um caso extremo... ela disse tentando sorrir.

Ele se voltou pra ela e apontou para o curativo dela e disse:

- Deve estar doendo isso daí... e acariciou a mão dela...

Ela ficou sem graça e disse...

-Bem agora vamos ver os outros ferimentos e sem o menor aviso, tirou o lençol que o cobria parcialmente. Harry ficou parado, imóvel... sem graça... e olhou para baixo dando graças a Deus por estar com roupas de baixo.

Ela nem ligou... em mais três cortes ela repetiu o processo, ele voluntariamente pegava na mão dela e a dor ia embora.

Depois de um tempo, ele disse:

- Mione... que mal lhe pergunte, onde arrumou este pó?

Ela fez uma careta:

- Bom um dos segredos que Dumbledore compartilhou comigo... me deu vários vidros que estavam em sua sala, acho que ele sabia que restava pouco tempo a ele e o que tinha de valioso ele distribuiu.. ele me disse que seria necessário na hora da guerra... me ensinou também como fazê-lo... o Neville tem me ajudado a cultivar a planta e estamos tendo ótimos progressos...

- Você não me contou isso - disse ele num tom magoado.

- Não... desculpe... era parte das instruções dele... agora estamos livres de nossas promessas e podemos compartilhar tudo... e desculpe... ela disse baixando os olhos

Ele riu e passou a mão no rosto dela, a bochechas delas ficaram vermelhas e ele disse: - Você pede desculpas de mais para uma salvadora... e beijou a palma da mão dela.

Ela riu e se levantou sem graça.:

- Bom hora de "amolecer" este daqui ... ela apontou a varinha pra o curandeiro e murmurou um feitiço.

O curandeiro se levantou meio grogue e achou que havia tropeçado ou algo assim.. e se voltou para o seu paciente e ficou sem fala:

- Mas... como? Sr. Potter... como... seus ferimentos...eu.. eu...

Ele riu e Hermione disse: - Bom eu achei que ERA um caso extremo, então... ela balançou o vidrinho vazio para ele.

- Isso é ilegal mocinha... ilegal! Ele disse lívido de raiva.

- Wow.. parado aí... ninguém fala com a Hermione assim.. disse ele se levantando e pegando suas roupas que estavam numa cadeira e vestindo furiosamente os jeans.

- Mas Sr Potter...

- Nenhuma palavra a mais... estou bem, sem nenhum ferimento grave, graças a ela, e estamos já de saída ... Harry pegou o prontuário e assinou num floreio e disse: - Pronto... já me dei alta!

Vamos Mione... disse ele pegando a camisa e a mão dela...

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Todos se reuniram na Toca... o clima estava mais ameno depois do funeral de Fred.  
>Não fora algo muito triste. Jorge dissera , com toda sua coragem que o irmão ia querer algo menos triste e jamais ia querer alguém se lamentando pelos cantos.<p>

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

O tempo passou, e era tempo de reconstruir Hogwarts. Agora Rony, Luna, Neville, Gina, Jorge e quase todos da armada haviam voltado a Hogwarts.. não como alunos, mas como ajudantes, para ajudar a colocar a escola novamente em pé com todos os seus feitiços de volta... para Harry era como reformar a casa.

Eles dividiam o dormitório como sempre. E neste tempo Harry ainda contava com a ajuda dos amigos em reconstruir a mansão Black para morarem depois de tudo. Hermione era a mais animada... os três iriam morar juntos.

Harry insistiu para que ela ficasse com o quarto maior, ele ficaria com o o sótão e Rony com um quarto no andar debaixo, perto da cozinha. Hermione foi passar um final de semana com os pais enquanto Rony havia prometido a Jorge ajudá-lo na loja. Harry estava sozinho na mansão.. que agora se parecia um pouco mais com uma casa.. graças aos professores de Hogwarts que se prontificaram em usar todos os feitiços que conheciam para remover quadros ou quaisquer outros objetos estranhos...

Ele estava deitado pensando na noite anterior. Pela primeira vez, eles haviam ido a uma boate trouxa. Todos foram juntos. Harry, Rony, Gina, Hermione, Jorge, Neville, Lilá, até Draco que havia recentemente pedido perdão por sua conduta , mas que ainda conservava uma reserva com os demais... concordara em ir.

Estava muito divertido, Harry estava sentado, bebendo um whisky e Rony o acompanhava. Harry notava os olhares de Gina para ele, mas isso era algo que definitivamente ele não queria começar.

Ele suspirou quando Hermione se sentou ao seu lado e com uma dose de Martini nas mãos disse ao seu ouvido:

- Boate, Harry é pra dançar... ou os lindos vão ficar aí como no baile de inverno? Vem vamos para a pista...

- Mione... quantos destes você bebeu? perguntou Rony apontando para a taça.

Ela o fuzilou com os olhos e disse: - Estou sóbria... o bastante para escutar a Lilá reclamando que faz tempo que não te dá uns beijinhos, porque não aproveita e vai lá consolá-la?

E antes de qualquer coisa Mione fez sinal para Lilá. Rony gemeu e Harry ficou duro na cadeira pois Gina estava vindo junto com ela.

- Lilá.. seguinte.. disse Hermione feliz... o Rony aqui tá louquinho pra te chamar pra dançar mas está com vergonha.. então... Lilá não pensou duas vezes e puxou a mão de um ruivo atônito para a pista de dança, que agora para desespero dos meninos tocava uma música lenta. Gina se sentou e Harry se empertigou no banco...

- Todos estão dançando... e eu pensei Harry - disse Gina Harry apertou involuntáriamente a mão de Mione que sufocou um grito e olhou para ele. Os olhos dele pediam socorro.

- Tem razão Gina , todo mundo dançando menos Harry e Malfoy... então eu pego o Harry e você consola o loiro, ok?

Vamos Harry... deixa a Tia Hermione te ensinar a dançar... uma vergonha.. derrotar o bruxo mais maligno de todos os tempos e não saber dançar... dizia ela tagarelando sem parar por causa da bebida... e deixando Gina sozinha na mesa.

Harry relaxou e achou que Hermione o tiraria dali, mas ela realmente cumpriu a promessa e o levou para a pista de dança...

- Mione... eu só queria escapar da Gina.. ele disse desajeitadamente tentando levá-la para o outro lado do bar.

- Tudo tem seu preço Harry, ela disse passando mão pelo pescoço do moreno e se encostando nele.

- Assim, ó... segura minha cintura... isso, agora assim... relaxa Harry... não vou te matar...sinta o ritmo da música e relaxa... fecha os olhos... isso.. tá vendo... pegando o ritmo. Ele lutava contra a vontade inesperada de enterrar a cabeça nos cabelos dela e cheirar seu perfume inebriante... e ele involuntariamente a trouxe mais para si... ela levantou a cabeça e ele parou de respirar.

... Nunca realmente tinha olhado Hermione com olhos de homem... só de amigo.. Ela estava com os cabelos lisos, sedosos, os olhos brilhantes, a pele dela era de fazer inveja a muitas mulheres... as bochechas ruborizadas pela dança, pela bebida... os lábios... céus os lábios dela.. ele se fixou nela, e ela agora movia lentamente as mãos pelos cabelos dele e fixava-se em seus olhos verdes.

Ela suspirou, ele a trouxe mais para perto, ela não protestou, não quebrou o contato visual deles, e apertou levemente a cabeça dele em direção à sua... ela sentia a respiração rápida dele.. e ele o hálito doce e irresistível dela... ela habilmente , com a dança o levara para longe dos olhares de todos conhecidos... ele sabia que não teria outra chance...

- Mione... eu... não sei... o quanto você bebeu? ele disse sondando se ela estava sóbria o suficiente para saber o que estavam fazendo ...

- Muito pouco, pouco demais para tomar a inciativa para o que está prestes a acontecer aqui... ela disse mantendo o contato visual...

- O suficiente para se arrepender amanhã...? ele retrucou.

- O suficiente para ficar esperando ansiosa seu próximo movimento... e para não me arrepender de nada amanhã... e você... ?

- Bebi pouco demais para dizer que estou fazendo isto por causa ao álcool, o suficiente para me dar coragem para dizer que faria isso mais dia menos dia... mas pouco demais para poder analisar qual seria sua reação...

- Para saber o que vai acontecer... temos definitivamente deixar de conversar...

- Tem razão... dissse ele se aproximando dela...

O hálito dela era inebriante.. como uma drogra para ele ele se abaixou mais e sentiu a respiração dela... ele sabia que o que estava prestes a acontecer era algo que não tinha volta, era algo que duraria para sempre, e isso fez ele a querer mais ainda...

TÁ AÍ.. A PRIMEIRA PARTE.. DEPOIS TUDO FICA MENOS DIVERTIDO COM O TEMPO.. VOCÊS SABEM O HARRY SUPER-PROTETOR DE SEMPRE E AUTO-SUFICIENTE... NÃO VOU FUGIR DESTE ESTEREÓTIPO... MAS VOU COLOCAR COISAS BEM INTERESSANTES AQUI...  
>ESPERO COMENTÁRIOS, SINCERAMENTE.. ELES MOVEM O AUTOR... BEIJOCAS<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Mais explicações

Ela suspirou, ele a trouxe mais para perto, ela não protestou, não quebrou o contato visual deles, e apertou levemente a cabeça dele em direção à sua... ela sentia a respiração rápida dele.. e ele o hálito doce e irresistível dela... ela habilmente , com a dança o levara para longe dos olhares de todos conhecidos... ele sabia que não teria outra chance...

- Mione... eu... não sei... o quanto você bebeu? ele disse sondando se ela estava sóbria o suficiente para saber o que estavam fazendo ...

- Muito pouco, pouco demais para tomar a inciativa para o que está prestes a acontecer aqui... ela disse mantendo o contato visual...

- O suficiente para se arrepender amanhã...? ele retrucou.

- O suficiente para ficar esperando ansiosa seu próximo movimento... e para não me arrepender de nada amanhã... e você... ?

- Bebi pouco demais para dizer que estou fazendo isto por causa ao álcool, o suficiente para me dar coragem para dizer que faria isso mais dia menos dia... mas pouco demais para poder analisar qual seria sua reação...

- Para saber o que vai acontecer... temos definitivamente deixar de conversar...

- Tem razão... disse ele se aproximando dela...

O hálito dela era inebriante.. como uma droga para ele. Ele se abaixou mais e sentiu a respiração dela... ele sabia que o que estava prestes a acontecer era algo que não tinha volta, era algo que duraria para sempre, e isso fez ele a querer mais ainda...  
>xx/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Harry se negou a fechar os olhos enquanto se aproximava daquela boca que desejava tanto.. ela por sua vez preferiu quebrar o contato visual quando viu se aproximar e fechou os olhos... se ele desviasse ou se não fizesse o que ela estava pensando ou melhor ardendo de vontade que acontecesse, seria menos embaraçoso...

E então não teve mais tempo de pensar nada... os lábios de Harry estavam pressionados contra os seus levemente, mas o suficiente para fazê-la gemer de leve... o que pra ele foi um sinal para continuar...

O coração dele voava alto, batia forte, como se fosse sair do peito.. ela entrelaçou as mãos no cabelo dele, e o trouxe mais pra perto... ele não se fez de rogado e intensificou o beijo ... ela colou seu corpo ao dele... os dois em perfeita sintonia... como se tivessem treinado isso por anos!

Ele se atreveu mais um pouco e tocou a língua dela de leve, e isso fez Hermione se entregar totalmente aquele beijo, que pelo menos ela, esperara por anos... Quanto tempo durara aquele beijo? Ela jamais saberia dizer...

Eles foram bruscamente interrompidos por um cara bêbado que havia tropeçado e ido de encontro aos dois...

Harry a protegeu com o braço e disse: - Vamos sair daqui!

Ele a puxou para fora, pela porta dos fundos do bar... ela estava com a cabeça zonza e sabia que não era por causa da bebida... ele a puxava rapidamente e ela pensava se ele havia arrependido, se estava tendo um ataque moral, tipo - Ah! Me desculpe amigos não ficam desta maneira... Ou...  
>Não sei o que me deu Mione, me desculpe... acho que foi o whisky... ela pensara tudo isso numa fração de segundos... ela só percebeu que havia saído do bar pois uma lufada de vento a fez tremer...<p>

Ele parou e disse: - Está frio... que indelicadeza a minha... e tirou a jaqueta de couro e passou pelos ombros dela... foram até o carro enquanto ela ainda estava tentando entender a reação dele e o que estava prestes a acontecer..

Ela tentou falar e ficou atônita quando viu que sua voz saiu num sussurro: - Harry...

Eles já estavam chegando ao carro dele, e ele abria a porta pra ela e disse:

- Shhhh ... me dê um minuto Mione. E a guiou para dentro do carro. Ele deu a volta no carro, o que deu a ela mais uns segundos pra pensar: - Ele se arrependeu.. tenho certeza... melhor eu fazer cara de quem também não me importei com o que aconteceu... disse ela pra si mesma... numa tentativa fracassada de se acalmar...

Ele se sentou no banco... se virou pra ela e viu que ela estava assustada. Ele passou a mão de leve no rosto dela e disse:

- Sabe quanto tempo esperei por este momento? ele disse chegando mais perto dela

- Hummm ... não .. disse ela com cautela...

Ele passou o rosto pelos cabelos dela... o cheiro era inebriante e disse com a voz rouca:

- Desde o dia que você entrou no vagão, procurando o sapo de Neville... Ela se arrepiou com as palavras ditas bem perto de sua orelha, enquanto ele mordiscava de leve o lóbulo da orelha dela... ela tentou não gemer...

- Harry ... eu... E ele não deu tempo de Mione terminar a sentença... se apossou da boca dela como se fosse sua propriedade há bastante tempo... ela de repente parou de sentir frio... enlaçou o moreno peplo pescoço e se deixou levar...

Eles ouviram um grito no final do beco, e o sangue de Hermione gelou. Harry olhou para o retrovisor e não viu nada. Provavelmente um casal animado se divertindo no escuro... mas algo em sua mente mexeu e ele se soltou dela , meio a contragosto e disse:

- Melhor sairmos daqui... essa vizinhança não é das melhores... e já fomos interrompidos demais por hoje...

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

Chegaram na mansão Black... e Hermione deu graças a Deus por não ter chegado ninguém ainda...

A casa agora era totalmente habitável... graças a ela ... que decorara tudo com seu bom gosto e com pouco dinheiro.., comprara várias coisas no mercado de pulgas preferido, antiguidades, reformara móveis, jogara coisas fora... deixara a casa com cara de casa... como Harry dizia... ela se esmerara mais no quarto dele.. afinal de contas ele nunca tivera um quarto só pra si.. Ele a pegou pela mão e a levou escadas acima... o coração dela martelava...

Ele parou na sala e acendeu a lareira com um toque da varinha. Ela o olhou sobre as luzes da lareira e viu o homem que amava... ela ainda não conseguira articular uma palavra...

Ele se voltou pra ela com uma cerveja amanteigada na mão e disse:

- Isso vai te aquecer...

Ela pegou a cerveja e disse : - Ok... e...

- Bom se quiser eu posso fazer as vezes da cerveja e aquecer você... ele disse se sentando do lado dela e pegando a mão fria dela. O gelo em suas mãos não tinha nada a ver com a temperatura de Novembro e sim com o nervoso que ela sentia...

- Harry... hã... precisamos conversar... ela disse afastado-o enquanto ele tentava puxá-la mais pra si.

Ele a olhou sério e disse:

- Não vai me dizer que arrependeu Mione... por favor... eu...não sei... Ela sorriu... era tudo que precisava ouvir..,. a insegurança dele a fez derrubar a última barreira e ela respondeu rápido:

- NÃO, não me arrependi... só não quero ouvir de você que tudo isto foi um engano.. e que exageramos na bebida, disse ela levantando a garrafa para ele .

Ele pacientemente tirou a garrafa das mãos dela e disse:

- Jamais... levei anos para fazer isso... anos lutando para saber se estava interferindo em algo que poderia existir entre você e meu melhor amigo... fiquei numa luta íntima enorme se estava de alguma forma traindo Rony ou a você.. de certa maneira ... lutei demais contra isso.. e não posso mais ... não consigo... hoje, quando vi aceitação e desejo em seus olhos.. eu me permiti... estou errado?

Ela ergueu a mão e passou pelo rosto dele e disse:

- Não... e isso era tudo que eu precisava saber.. ela disse se aproximando dele. Foi a vez dela agora de puxá-lo para si... ele a pegou pela cintura e a trouxe até seu colo. Ela gemeu... jamais ficara assim com ninguém... ela sabia das aventuras de Harry.. aliás uma vez ouvira ele contar a Rony e a Neville sobre uma noitada particularmente animada que tivera no Brasil em uma missão do Ministério... ela sonhara por meses com as cenas descritas por ele.

Ele passou a mão pelas costas dela e ela se encaixou no seu colo e gemeu quando ele mordeu o pescoço dela... suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela, sem serem invasivas mas sem deixar de serem insinuantes... ela não perdia nada... também se aproveitou do momento e curtiu cada pedaço daquela boca que ela desejara por anos.. se aventurava pelo maxilar dele e num arroubo de ousadia passara as unhas de leve nas costas dela... isso rendeu a Harry um gemido rouco.. e a ela um sorriso de satisfação..

- Harry... ela disse ofegante... eu .. er... eu ...

Ele acariciou o rosto dela e disse:

- Eu sei... eu sei... conheço cada pensamento seu.. cada gesto seu.. vamos devagar - hum? ele disse beijando-a de leve.

O coração dela se aliviou...

Ele levantou com ela no colo e a pousou no chão e disse:

- Pizza? Estou morto de fome... e se bem conheço - o Rony - se vier pra casa... vai chegar faminto... vamos para a cozinha...

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

Os dias seguintes foram mágicos para ela... eles decidiram manter o relacionamento em segredo... até terem certeza de como contar a todos... especialmente Rony. Ele estava feliz.. depois de um dia cansativo no Ministério ela passou em sua sala e sugeriu tomarem um chocolate quente numa cafeteria e para fazerem as compras de Natal.

Ele largou tudo que estava fazendo, com aquela sensação maravilhosa de que tudo agora daria certo pra ele... seria no Ano Novo... fariam a revelação do namoro secreto , no Ano Novo...

Eles fizeram compras e pararam para jantar em uma cantina italiana. O maitre que os atendeu, mediu Hermione de cima a baixo e fixou o olhar nela, fazendo com que Harry sentisse uma vontade súbita de socá-lo.

Isso era diferente pra ele..

Depois de fazerem o pedido e esperar pelos pratos e pelo vinho, ele pegou na mão dela e disse:

- Posso fazer uma pergunta totalmente indiscreta, de um namorado relutantemente ciumento?

Ela o olhou divertida, bebeu um gole de vinho e disse sorrindo: - Pode...

- Promete me responder? ele disse inseguro

- Depende...

Ele riu e disse: - Somente o Victor que você namorou... ficou.. beijou.. sei lá...ou tem mais alguém que eu não saiba... ? ele disse revirando o ravióli no prato sem comê-lo.

Ela riu e disse: - Mesmo? Quer saber com quantas pessoas eu já "fiquei" antes de você? ela disse divertida

- Mione.. por favor...

- Vai me contar das suas? Tenho a noite toda.. ou vou precisar de mais uma noite? ela disse pegando um ravióli do prato dele

- Mione... acho que você não conhece minha parte namorado possessivo conhece? ele disse ainda tenso...

- Ok... bom vamos lá... o Victor foi o primeiro... claro... esperei infinitamente você me convidar para o baile de inverno... quanta dificuldade...

Ele arregalou os olhos mas não interrompeu: - Depois .. ahhhh... quando fui à Austrália pegar papai e mamãe... conheci um bruxo do Ministério de lá.. Paul ... e a gente teve um namoro relâmpago de duas semanas... e ...

- Tem mais? gemeu ele ansioso Ela riu gostoso e disse: - Você disse que queria saber... devo continuar?

Ele concordou com a cabeça

- E no dia que fui à boate... encontrei um amigo de longa data.. de olhos verdes e cabelos negros... e ... foi definitivamente o melhor beijo da minha vida... então isso resume minha vasta experiência com garotos a 3, incluindo você...

Ele pegou a mão dela, visivelmente aliviado e disse: - Me desculpe... mas quando vi o maitre o restaurante te olhando hoje, como se fosse te devorar .. fiquei louco.

- Essa é novidade pra mim... ciúmes? Ela disse divertida

- E Rony? ele perguntou de supetão.

Ela fechou o sorriso e disse:

- Pensei que confiasse em mim...

- Confio... você não entendeu... alguma vez .. ele insinuou algo pra você.. porque sempre tive a certeza de que havia uma certa tensão entre vocês... e

- Tensão entre o Rony somente... que foi claramente esclarecida a ele quando ele me pegou com o Victor no baile de inverno... nunca vi Rony desta maneira para mim ele é só uma amigo, um irmão e nada mais.

- E ele?

- Acho que pra ele eu era a única opção , à mão... sem ter que sair procurando.. algo assim... ele ficou meio chateado comigo.. mas logo surgiu Lilá de novo - Deus abençoe Lilá... mas nunca o vi entusiasmado com ela.. então acho que ele ainda não encontrou seu par certo...mais alguma dúvida?

- Não... desculpe. Ele disse olhando-a profundamente aliviado. Ela sorriu e disse: - Eu entendo... agora minha vez... você!

Ele fez uma careta: - Tenho que dizer uma a uma?

Ela riu e disse: - Não.. eu não exigiria tanto da sua memória.. e não quero ficar aqui a noite toda... alguma em especial? Cho? Gina? ela disse tentando parecer segura.

- Cho foi uma paixonite... meu primeiro beijo e minha primeira decepção... foi depois de ver suas cartas longas ao Victor que me fez procurar algo parecido... Gina... um erro gigantesco... acho que a tensão dos tempos e a insistência dela... não sei como fui fazer isso...

- Até que ponto chegaram? ela perguntou séria.

- Até que ponto chegamos? ele perguntou confuso.. mas com uma boa idéia do que ela queria dizer... e sem acreditar que ela estava perguntando isto...

- É... até que ponto, você e Gina? Até o ponto em que você ficou com aquela brasileira no Rio de Janeiro? ela o olhava profundamente...

Ele engasgou.

- Brasileira... . Mione por Deus quem te falou dela? perguntou ele indignado

- Você...

- Nunca te disse nada...

- Não diretamente... mas uma noite chegaram, você, Neville e Rony , por sinal, pra lá de bêbados... e você contou detalhes de uma noitada particularmente " caliente" no Rio e eu que não sou surda, ouvi ... estava na biblioteca terminando um trabalho do hospital.

Ele gemeu e disse : - Até onde você escutou?

- Um pouco além do comentário sobre a depilação à moda brasileira... ela parecia se divertir com o constrangimento dele...

- Ah céus!

- Hey... não sou tão puritana assim... mas não me respondeu... foi tão longe com Gina?

- Nunca... não que ela não tivesse tentado.. mas nunca...

Ela sorriu e disse: - Alguém marcante? Além da brasileira?

Ele revirou os olhos e disse:

- Não... aliás uma exceção... Ela segurou a respiração

Ele sorriu, viu que ela estava ansiosa e respondeu devagar

- Está sentada na minha frente.. comendo quase todo meu ravióli... essa garota sim,... essa foi e é marcante...

Ela ficou corada e disse:

- Mais que a brasileira? Mesmo sem ela ter feito um décimo do que ela fez? ela disse roxa de vergonha

- Mais .. muito mais... infinitamente mais marcante... eu amo você! Não percebeu isso ainda?

Ela piscou várias vezes antes de assimilar o que ele havia dito e respondeu:

- Também amo você... demais... Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos enquanto ela passava a mão pelo rosto dele.

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Ela estava ficando impaciente... a cada encontro com Harry, as coisas progrediam mais... até que ela se encontrou na situação de confrontá-lo:

- Mione.. já te disse que assim não... vamos devagar.. foi assim que te prometi.. e não quero as coisas escondidas e sem poder contar pra todo mundo que estamos juntos.

- Ahhhh... sou crescidinha sabia? Disse ela se levantando do colo dele. Ah e também tenho idade suficiente pra saber o que quero fazer com o meu namorado!

- Eu sei.. disse ele se levantando e indo ao encontro dela.

Ela se esquivou e disse: - Não me deseja é isso... gosta de mim.. mas não o suficiente pra gente.. você sabe..

Ele riu e a puxou para si em um abraço forte...  
>- Escuta aqui mocinha... desejo e muito .. e como desejo! E não acho que esteja pronta ainda, pra fazer amor... você não consegue nem articular uma frase direito quando se trata de sexo. E já te disse que quero tudo perfeito.. tudo como sempre sonhei...<p>

- Eu estou pronta sim ...você fala que me deseja.. mas como você age .. eu não sei... eu amo você... ela disse colando o corpo ao dele.

Ele não se afastou desta vez... ao contrário.. colou seu corpo ao dela e deu mostras de que a desejava sim.. mais do que ela poderia imaginar...

Ela suspirou profundo quando sentiu Harry rijo, pressionado contra seus quadris: - Oh... ok... me deseja... isso é bom... isso é ótimo... já estava achando que tinha algum defeito ou algo assim... Ele riu e a beijou e disse:

- Deixe eu fazer da minha maneira sim? Depois do Ano Novo vai ser tudo diferente.. eu prometo!Não quero ficar me escondendo feito um ladrão aqui em casa... nem te largar de repente na mesa da cozinha porque escutamos Ron aparatar na sala.. ou porque Neville resolve aparecer no meio da tarde... não é assim que te quero... Ela suspirou e entendeu.. mas não desistiu

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

CENA DO PROXIMOS CAPÍTULOS:

Depois de se certificarem que estavam sozinhos ela o puxou para cima... no sofá da sala... ela tinha um plano...


End file.
